Plate events
All events that only affect a specific plate Upside down A random plate is flipped completely upside down, though anyone standing anywhere on the chosen plate will not die and will not be flipped along with the house.. It's fair to say this has almost the same effect as the homeless event, ''because let's be honest, you are ''not going back into that house unless it gets turned upside down again, making it the right way up. "Let's turn that house's frown upside down :)" '' Image:two roblox players on a upside down plate Homeless A Random house completely disappears ''"Somebody will be homeless" Christmas plate This event has already been written about here "Someone is experiencing Christmas early" '' Spooky A dancing skeleton will appear on a random plate and a ''Spooky Scary Skeletons ''remix will start playing ''"One plate will be spooky" '' Cheap materials A random house falls apart ''"Somebody's house is made out of cheap materials" '' House improvement A random house becomes more futuristic. Before an update, the house became taller and gained a window. ''"One player is getting a house improvement" Frozen plate A plate will grow slightly larger and gets covered in ice "The ice seeps into the ground" Lava The floor of the plate is lava "The Floor is lava" Disco A disco appears above the plate and starts to repeatedly change between different colors. "Its disco time" Solar flare A random plate will be scorched damaging any player who walks onto the plate "Watch out there's a solar flare" Flood escape A random plate turns into a flood escape map. It consists of pillars, walls around the plate and a red button. Water eventually rises. If you are stuck in the plate, you will have to press the button and get to the top before the water rises and kills you. "Someone is playing flood escape" Flee the facility A random plate is given a computer and a elevator leading to the vending machine elevator room. If the player were to click on the computer and stay in place to finish hacking, the elevator door would open allowing the player to access the secret room. "Someone is playing flee the facility" Prison Game A plate will be replaced with a bank. you can rob the bank if you enter it through a vent. the money gained from robbing will be turned into exp after the player leaves the bank. this event already has a page Bank event. "Someone thinks they're playing a prison game" Maze A maze will replace the house. There is nothing if you complete it. In fact, there is no exit. It's part of the weekly events and it's 1st on the list. "There is a maze" Abandoned Someone's house is boarded up and you can't open the doors, so if you are in the house you can't get out in any other way than teleporting. It also puts glass shards and rocks in front of it. It's part of the weekly events and it's 3rd on the list. "There's an abandoned house." Trampoline A plate will be replaced with a trampoline making it bouncy, the trampoline is black and it makes your plate wider, as much as ice and the sword fight plates do. It's part of the weekly events and it's 4th on the list. "Trampoline yay :D" Illumina It appears in front of your house. It's a sword that is white, has chrome material and purple sparkles. It's stub down into rocks and the person who touches it gets a forcefield for 2-3 seconds and the illumina explodes killing people that are nearby. It's part of the weekly events and it's 5th on the list. "Quick: touch the illumina!"Category:Events